Jealousy's A Terrible Thing
by mercyLokan
Summary: Fushimi decides to leave Homra and join the blues but Misaki doesn't want him to leave so Fushimi asks him for a favor in order for him to stay. *Requested by Kimmy cakes*


Fushimi and Misaki have been friends all through out there whole high school life. Fushimi has always loved his precious Misaki. Everything was going great for them until Mikoto Suoh showed up. That's all Misaki ever talks about now, he's completely infatuated with him. He was always spending his time with him instead of Fushimi, so Fushimi made a decision to leave Homra.

"I'm leaving Homra and joining scepter4."

"What!?" Was all Misaki was able to get out of his mouth. "Why are you betraying us like this!?"

"The only one who has been betrayed is me." Fushimi gave Yata a stern look as he spoke. "You replaced me with those hoodlums."

There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"It's not like I was intentionally ignoring you. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Yata broke the silence, giving Fushimi a determined look before he spoke again. "What can I do to change your mind?"

Fushimi toke a step closer, leaning towards Yata's ear. "I'll stay if you were to do a small favor for me."

Yata happily accepts and embraced Fushimi with a hug. Fushimi just smirks and wraps his arms tightly around Yata. Yata was a little confused when he tried to pull away but Fushimi just tightened his hold on him.

"My favor is for you to give me your virginity."

Yata tried to make some distance between them by pushing Fushimi back but he wouldn't budge. "Stop fucking around. This isn't the time to be teasing me about my virginity."

"I'm serious."

Yata looked up at the taller male in shock after confirming that he wasn't joking. "What do you really want out of this?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"I want you to be mine."

After what seemed like an eternity, Yata finally spoke again. "If-if I give you my vi-virginity ...will you stay?"

"Yes." He stated plainly.

Yata thought this over for a few more seconds before giving his answer "Alright."

Once Yata agreed Fushimi toke his hand in his and escorted the boy out of the alley and into the bar that was conveniently empty. once inside Fushimi wasted no time, pulling the boy into a kiss. He ravished the inside of Yata's mouth, licking ever crevasses. There first kiss only lasted for a minute or two. The sound of Yata's phone filled the room interrupting them, it was Mikoto. Without giving it a second thought Yata answered it.

"Mikoto-san!" Yata said excitedly, turning his back to Fushimi not noticing the pissed off look he was giving him.

"_Are you alright watching the bar by yourself?_" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, don't worry, Saru's with m-AH!" Yata yelped, feeling Fushimi come up behind him and gripped his crotch harshly. "Saru, stop. What are you doing?" He whispered so the Red King wouldn't hear him.

"_Yata, are you alright?_" The older man asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm f-fine." Yata struggled to keep his voice under control as Fushimi rubbed him through his pants.

Mikoto continued to ask Yata questions and Yata answered him as good as he could as Fushimi kept toying with his body. Fushimi licked and sucked on the smaller teens neck leaving marks as Yata fumbled with his words.

'_This isn't good. I cant contain my voice. I should hang up before I embarrass myself anymore then I already have._' Before Yata could hang up the phone Fushimi toke it out of his hand and threw it across the room.

"Don't think about another man while your with me!" Fushimi commanded, throwing Misaki down on the couch. "Mikoto-san doesn't care about dumb little boys that beg for his attention." He said as he started to remove Yata's shorts along with his boxers. "Stop flirting with him."

'_Flirting?_' Yata thought not realizing that his clothing was being stripped off him. "I only see our leader as a idol or a big brother. I really lo-OUCH!" Yata yelped in pain with a few tears falling from his eyes.

Without warning or even preparation Fushimi slammed into Yata's tight little virgin hole. As Fushimi kept pounding into him Yata could only whimper as he was being deflowered by Fushimi's rock hard member. Fushimi began sucking on Yata's neck and chest, leaving hickeys all over his body. Fushimi angled his hips so he could hit Yata's prostate. Yata gave a loud moan in response, feeling the pain quickly subside.

"Saru,...slow down." Yata begged. His breathing became louder as his body heat increased. "I-I'm burning...up."

"Does this feel good, Misaki." Fushimi asked, grabbing Yata's fully erect member and started pumping it, matching the rhythm of his thrusting.

"Y-yes!" The smaller teen moaned out. Since Fushimi and Yata were both virgins they weren't going to last much longer and they both knew it. "Saru! I'm...going..t-to.. cu-cum!"

"Yes,...me too."

Fushimi felt Yata's walls contract around him as he was cumming, making him cum as well. They both ejaculated together in complete ecstasy. After there body heat returned to normal and there panting finally slowed down, Fushimi decided to break the silence. "Misa-"

"_Are you two finished?_" The boys jumped at the sound of the voice that came from Yata's phone which was on the floor and still on talk.

"Mi-Mikoto-san!?" Yata Shrieked in terror once he realized that his king just heard them doing the nasty.

"_Fushimi-kun._" Mikoto called.

Fushimi slowly got up from the couch and walked towards the phone, picking it up from the floor and holding it up to his ear. "Yes?"

"_Fushimi-kun, don't be an idiot. You should realize when someone is looking at another man as a older brother or as a lover. Yata-kun sees me as an older brother that wasn't obvious to you?_" Mikoto asked in his usual calm voice.

"I …. um..."

"_Make sure you clean up before we get back. There better not be any stains on my couch._" With that said the red king hung up.

"What did he say?" Yata asked, who was now standing beside him.

"He said you better clean up the mess you made."

"What!?"

End.


End file.
